Alice Says
by Kimmydonn
Summary: Alice reminds Charlie of the man he is by playing a game where she makes all the rules. Rule #1 Do what Alice Says. Written for the Under Her Thumb Challenge: fanfiction . net/u/2330327/
1. Chapter 1

May Stephenie Meyer forgive me for touching her characters. But they are SO much fun to play with ;) I'm not BDSM so this is light and playful and probably not true Dom/sub, I don't care, it was fun! And Charlie is definitely under Alice's thumb, so I think it counts.

* * *

"Alice. This is a surprise." I never regretted when Bella's little friend came to visit. Little as in short. Alice was only four feet ten inches tall. Tonight she wore a pair of shorts and tube top that showed off a ridiculous amount of her pearly skin. I couldn't understand how Carlisle could allow his daughter out like that, even if she was an adopted daughter. I would cuff Bella to the bed before letting her leave the house wearing so little. "I'm afraid Bella isn't home. Out with Edward."

"Oh, I know that." Her voice was as light and airy as her personality. I always thought that all Alice lacked was wings to take flight. She seemed to be in a perpetually cheery mood, although she did have a tendency to be easily distracted. Now she edged her way through the door past me. "You don't mind if I come in, do you?" she asked, her golden eyes wide on me. She had a small bag on her shoulder, which she set on the floor as she kicked off her sandals.

"No. Um. I was just watching..." She walked into the living room and turned off my game. I frowned a little. I had just turned that on.

"Did you get enough to eat, Charlie?" she asked looking at the plate on the end table. It had been fish and fried potatoes, but there wasn't much of anything left.

"Yeah. I guess. Why? What's going on, Alice?"

"Want to play a game?" she asked stepping closer to me, her hands behind her back, emphasizing her breasts, barely covered by the cotton of her top. I looked back to her face quickly. By her smile, I'd been made. "Do you?"

"What sort of game? We don't have many..." I started walking to the closet where I kept the old board games from when Renee still lived here.

Alice was suddenly in front of me again and I almost stepped on her. I looked over my shoulder quickly. How did she move so fast? "Not that kind of a game," she said walking her fingers up my chest. "More like, Simon Says. Only its Alice says."

I looked down, dumbstruck. Had I ever seriously considered this possibility? I had had fleeting naughty thoughts about the tiny woman, I couldn't even think of her as a girl, before. Always fleeting, always banished as soon as they arose. Something in those slender, small fingers brought back dreams, things I had denied and forgotten upon waking. "Alice says?" I asked.

She clapped her hands and twirled once. "I knew you'd play. Okay. Alice says, 'go sit on the couch.'"

My jaw worked a little. So far it was innocent enough. What was she playing at? I moved to sit on the couch.

"Great. Alice says, 'unbuckle your belt.'"

"I don't know..."

Alice's hand came down on my thigh, hard enough to sting. My mouth hung open in shock. "Alice said." She quirked her eyebrow, asking if I was going to argue again.

My pants suddenly felt rather tight. I opened my belt.

She practically purred, "Better." She turned around and bent to pick something from the floor. I could see right up her shorts and it didn't appear there was anything under them. I closed my eyes.

"Look at me, Charlie," she ordered.

I opened my eyes and she was standing beside me holding a roll of duct tape. "Now. I want your mouth open for our game, but questions and arguments are no fun. Don't make me use this." She set the roll on the arm of the couch. "Alice says, 'take off your gun harness.' Guns are no fun in this game either."

"Then why?" She quirked an eyebrow and I shut my yap, pulling the straps off my shoulders and passing it to her. I couldn't have said why I was still wearing it. I usually took it off the moment I came in the door.

"You're a quick learner. This is my favourite game." She smiled and climbed into my lap. I fought a groan. "Now," she began unbuttoning my shirt as she spoke. "This has to go, but I want some sign of your rank. Do you have any ideas?"

I just looked at her, then at my chest. My wife beater was quickly being exposed. I looked back into her eyes. She laughed, pulling it out of my pants. "You're allowed to answer if I ask." She pulled my shirt down my arms, pulling on the cuffs.

"Oh, um, no. I don't have any ideas."

"Too bad," she sighed, pulling the undershirt up now. I moved to grab her hands. She gave me another look that broke no argument and I dropped my hands to my sides again. Her smile returned, brilliant as ever. Her hands touched my ribs and I jumped. They were cold. She continued to smile, holding them to me, walking them slowly up my ribs, taking the shirt with her. I looked down, almost afraid of what I looked like underneath.

That was stupid. I kept in shape. I didn't have a huge beer gut or anything. I wasn't sculpted, or cut, or any of those things either.

"Arms up," she sang.

"You didn't say..."

She laughed loudly. "Alice says! Do I really have to say it every time, Charlie?"

"No."

"Good. Arms up."

I took a breath and lifted my arms. Her red nails stood out on the brown hair and pale skin of my chest. She leaned into her hands and I noticed how little she weighed, but how firm her touch was. She put her lips to mine.

My breath caught. This was a game, right? Just a game. Who was I kidding? I was harder than steel and she was sitting on top of it. This was playing with fire, and just now, that's what my mouth felt like. Her lips were cold, but mine tingled from the brief contact.

Her eyes were level with mine now. That was something I could never recall happening before. They smouldered. I was in trouble – big trouble.

"Give me your cuffs, chief."

I didn't hesitate, I didn't think, I just handed them over. She smiled again. "Arms up."

My eyes narrowed in question, but I didn't stall long, I lifted my arms over my head again and she cuffed me around the upright lamp behind the couch. I could probably pull the thing over, it wasn't tied down or anything, but where would be the fun in that?

Ah, crap, she had me playing now – big, big trouble.

"Well, I need to come up with something." She slid from my knees and turned again, bending to her bag. I suppressed a groan at the sight of her ass for the second time. It was harder to ignore after feeling it on me. She looked over her shoulder with a smirk. Apparently I hadn't managed to suppress it after all. She turned with a tube of lipstick in her hand. She applied some to her mouth, making it lusciously red again. Then she put the red tip to my chest, drawing a star. "There. That'll do. Now... you need less clothing. Are you warm, Charlie?"

"Yes, it's hot in here," I answered honestly.

She smiled more brightly leaning to put her hands on my hips. "I couldn't agree more." She pulled and I lifted my arse just enough for her to slide them down my legs. I had managed to take off my boots at least, and I felt her fingers in my socks, pulling them off as well.

Still with her hands on my knees, she bent her head and blew along the inside of my thighs. I know I groaned this time, and I heard metal rattle as I pulled my arms against the cuffs.

"You like that?" I nodded. "Good, because you deserve a reward for being so obedient, playing along so well." She grabbed the top of the tube around her breasts and pulled upward, revealing her small but perfectly formed breasts. Her pink nipples were pointed straight at me.

She climbed back on my lap, pressing her knees right up to my hips. She rose on said knees, lifting those perky boobs up to my face. "Lick them, Charlie. You know you want to."

I couldn't deny it even to myself anymore. I put my lips to one pert point and rolled it over my tongue, between my lips. Even her gasp was musical. "Yes, lick me, Charlie." She put her fingers in my hair, still chill, but less cold. Her nails scratched along my scalp and my eyes closed again. I flicked my tongue over the tip of her nipple and felt her fingers tighten in my hair.

She pulled back. "Mmmm, very nice. I am so glad you agreed to play." She shrugged her shoulders quickly before jumping down and twirling again. She bent once more and pulled out something else from her bag. When she straightened I couldn't quite believe my eyes. I'd thought of her with wings, butterfly fairy wings, not bird feather wings. She held the black feather, twirling it. "Close your eyes, Charlie."

I obeyed without pause. This was getting out of hand. When she said, 'jump,' next I was going to ask, 'how high?'

"No peeking," she warned. "Duct tape is terrible on the brows."

My lips tightened in a frown, but my eyes stayed closed. I felt a ticking on my belly, then my arm, then a leg. The sensation was constantly moving. Alice wasn't touching me any longer so I had no idea where the next tickle would be.

_Slap_

The soft brushes were suddenly broken by Alice's hand cracking high on the outside of my thigh. My eyes opened briefly before I squeezed them shut again. The tickling was on my face now. "I saw that, but you recovered quickly. Very good. Another reward?" She trailed the feather up my leg to the bottom of my shorts, and then her fingers were on the thin cotton I was straining against, one nail following the length of me. I panted, wanting so much more. Another jangle of metal sounded as I rattled the cuffs again.

The feather was back, on the backs of my arms now, where they curved over the back of the couch. I first realized I was clutching the stem of the lamp. I let it go and heard it rock back into place. The feather tickled over my pit, making me flinch.

_Slap_

I groaned but didn't open my eyes this time. The feather traced my collar bone, each of my nipples.

_Slap_

I jumped slightly this time, my hips rising at the blow, this time on the inside of my thigh. The feather traced my ear and chin.

_Slap_

I was going to lose my mind. This time when my hips rose for the blow one side of my shorts were ripped down my hip and I felt Alice's cool lips on the skin there. I lifted my hips again and the shorts were gone.

"Open your eyes, Charlie."

I did and it took me a moment to adjust to the light, even dim as it was. Alice stood before me, naked now; my eyes were drawn to the dark triangle at the meeting of her legs. My eyes slowly tracked up over her flat stomach, those tight little breasts, and finally to her beautiful face. She smiled when my eyes finally found hers again.

"You'll make me blush."

I should, I thought to myself. You should be sixteen shades of red, just like I am! The thought didn't stay long as she knelt over me again. Her fingers traced up the back of my arms and her breasts were at my mouth again. I kissed the inside of one as I heard her unlock the cuffs. My hands came straight for her hips, feeling her over me, wanting to feel her on me. What? I didn't want that, did I? This was Alice!

This was Alice all right, and I wanted to lick every inch of those fifty-eight that were hers.

She slapped my hands away, backing up. "That's not why I released you, Charlie. On your knees." She backed up a little further and pointed to the ground in front of her.

My will came back briefly and I hesitated. She clapped her hands together and it resounded on the walls. My head snapped up and I fell to the floor on my knees. I took a quick breath and wrapped my hands around the back of her hips, into the small of her back. My nose was on her navel and I inhaled her. She smelled heavenly, some fruity floral smell, like walking through an orchard in spring. I put my face into her belly and kissed the pale skin there, touching my tongue to her.

She made a sigh of content and put her hand on the top of my head. "Good, Charlie, but I want you lower." She pressed and I slunk down, my nose snaking through the short hair that covered her. My tongue came out to touch the folds of skin she had asked me to reach.

"Ah," she gasped, and I got another taste. Her lips and skin tasted like her scent, almost fruity, but this was thicker, heavier, a fuller flavour. She gripped my hair in her fists and pulled me back by it. I looked up, wondering what I had done wrong. "Deep breaths," she warned before pressing my face into her.

I gulped air and opened my mouth as she was over me. I looked up, over her breasts to her face which was looking down at me. I twisted my head side to side, knowing my moustache was rubbing on her sensitive skin. She cried out and closed her eyes, holding my head more tightly. I thrust my tongue into her, coating myself in that full, thick scent. I lapped and worked my lips. It had been so long since I'd done this for anyone, I wasn't sure I was doing it right. I kept watching her reaction, waiting for her instructions.

"Oh, yes. I little lower. Mmmm, that's good. Now a little more... Ah, that's great, Charlie. Yes!" She released my head and I rocked back onto my knees, straightening the kink in my neck as I panted for air.

I waited and she walked back to the couch, I heard the cuffs clink, but I didn't move. "Follow me, Charlie." I rose to my feet and saw Alice climbing my stairs. She stopped me as I put my foot on the bottom runner. "That's far enough." She grabbed one of my hands and cuffed it to the dowel of the railing. It was the opposite hand, so it was pulled across my body. "Go ahead and turn around. Sit down," she offered, bending to put her hands on my shoulders after I had turned. She skipped down the flight around me, landing at my feet. I sat on the second stair.

She tore the wrapping on the condom she had been holding in her other hand. I shivered slightly. Could I really let her do this? Could I stop her? She seemed to sense my thought. She bent sliding the latex sheath over me and straightening quickly. She popped around the corner and was back in a flash.

"I'm going to need this, aren't I?" she asked me, holding the roll of tape

"You might."

"What's the problem, Charlie? You think I don't want this? You think I haven't thought this through? You think I don't know what I want?"

"Yes."

She ripped off a piece of tape with her teeth. "Then I'll just have to show you what I want and how willing I am to get it.

Wood creaked as I pulled against the cuffs. I was too slow, she already had the tape over my willy, pinning it to my stomach.

She smiled and straddled me. "And now you find out what you missed." She took my other hand, the one not cuffed, and put it between her legs. She rubbed herself while pulling my hand back and forth over her opening. I bit my lip, groaning as I felt how slick she was, how warm. I put two fingers into her and she released my wrist. She leaned back a little, rubbing herself more vigorously, biting her own lip. She put her free hand to her breast, pinching the nipple.

"Oh," she moaned, grinding on our hands. Then she moved the hand from her breasts to the tip of my cock where it stuck out of the tape. She rolled it in her fingers and I flexed, wincing. "What you missed," she repeated, leaning forward now, pumping herself harder on my fingers. She pressed her mouth to mine as her hand squeezed me again. I moaned into her kiss this time.

"Yes, Charlie." She slipped her tongue into my mouth now, brushing over mine. I moaned again, wanting to feel more of her. I tightened my hand, curling my fingers. She pulled her mouth back suddenly, gasping. I must have hit something good. I pulled my fingers again and she clamped down on me, her legs tightening.

"Ow," I winced, thinking my hand might be breaking; at least my fingers were strained. What kind of muscles did this girl have?

"Ah, oh, sorry. Damn." She bobbed off my fingers and I grunted as she ripped the duct tape off, taking the condom with it. "Let me get another... forget it." She was talking so fast I barely followed her. Then her lips closed on me and I didn't care what she had been saying.

Her mouth was cool, not hot, and it quieted the flames she had ignited in me. Her tongue slid around me as she pulled her head back up; her hand tightened in the place her mouth had been. "That was great, Charlie. It's a shame our game has to end." She stroked me twice before dropping her head again, taking me deeper this time. My head fell back onto the stairs with a quiet thump. "Remember all of this, okay?" I looked up as she stroked me. What was she talking about? "You are desirable, and you know exactly what to do with a woman." Before I could respond she dropped her head again and my hips lifted into her. I worried for a moment, but Alice didn't choke or flinch at all. She tightened on me slightly, but relaxed as I fell back to the step. I put my hand into her hair now, rubbing her head as she moved up and down on me. She rolled her tongue again, sliding it over the head before sinking once more. I felt cool fingers under my sac and I scratched my short nails on her head. She hummed in response and I lost it. I thrust into her again, before stopping and holding still in her while wave after wave of pleasure ripped through me. I felt her swallow and started panting in relief. She put a hand to my shoulder and pulled herself up the step. I tipped my head and watched her pick up the key for the cuffs that she had left there, freeing my hand. I put both arms around her, pulling her to me.

She giggled quietly and kissed my cheek. "Remember, Charlie. Now, you go have a shower, I'll see myself out."

I was confused. "But..."

"Alice says." She smiled and tugged on her shorts and top.

I came behind her anyway. Kissing her shoulder, I dropped the cuffs into her bag. "Keep them. I can get another set."

She laughed. "Thank you, chief. I'm sure I'll put them to good use."

I shook my head.

"Shower," she ordered, pointing. "And remember."

"Alice says," I repeated with a smirk of my own.

"And someone named Sue," Alice whispered so quietly I didn't quite make it out.

* * *

Well, how was that for odd? And Hyvanna, poppa bear finally got his sucky sucky. LOL

I'm entered in the summer review contest, so please pop over there and check out the entries. And remember to review! We all appreciate it! http:/www . fanfiction . net/u/2303382/

Other places to find my work without my name: Blackpack Quileute Legends and The Wolf and The Packhag. Neither have opened yet, but I've submitted for each, so I'll be there when they go up. Thanks for bearing with me. http:/www . fanfiction . net/u/2350843/ and http:/www . fanfiction . net/u/2344145/

And thanks to Sharebear, the only Beta willing to read all the smut I dish out. :D


	2. Big News! I'm Published!

Let me start by saying I'm only go to do this once. I promise.

Next, if you noticed a lot of chapter alerts with the same title, that's because they're all the same, skip/delete the others.

Finally, I wanted to give this big news to as many people as I could, which is the only reason I'm doing this (see first point)

Okay! The good news! I'm published!

That's right! If you've enjoyed my stories, which I bet you have as you've put me on alert, now is your chance to read a completely original story written by yours truly.

Cargon: Honour & Privilege is my first novel, but I already have two more complete manuscripts, so a second isn't far off. It is set on a future earth after a cataclysmic even has destroyed nearly all of our technology. It is the time of the second renaissance. The story revolves around Eve, a servant in a caste-style society who has the nerve and the guile to step out of her set role and take on a new and much loftier one.

Here's the back blurb:

* * *

Lives are won, lost and traded on the three-tiered Cargon boards.

Eve, a serving-girl, has watched the elite from the outside, seen the dramatic shifts based on the results of the Game. With a growing need to reach beyond her station, she can no longer accept her position on the edges.

Wagering her own life, she wins and emerges in a strange new world. New rules and old acquaintances tangle to make Eve's life less comfortable than her position would suggest.

One pawn moved, but an entire world shaken – Eve will change the world.

* * *

Copies are available at Amazon (kindle and paper versions) and signed copies, as well as information about up-coming book, blog posts from me, tour dates as I book them, are all be available on my website: Kimmydonn. com

I'm so excited about this, my first release. I've had a bit of a stumble out of the gate and that's gotten me down, but I'm hoping some of you will perk me back up, possibly with sales, but even with just reviews/PMs of congrats. I'll appreciate all of them.

I thought I'd finish by including an excerpt from the book. After demonstrating her wit to the High One, Eve was moved into classes with elite. She is still a servant, still apart from them, but in their realm. (Excuse the formatting, I pulled this from my final PDF copy ;)

* * *

Awaking early from the nightmare, she entered the classroom  
an hour before the elite students. Even so, the Ernst was there  
ahead of her. "If a rock is placed in the sea, does the rock become  
wet or does the sea become rocky?"

Eve smiled, but didn't raise her eyes. This was exactly the sort  
of question he would ask his class. "Both. The rock joins those on  
the bottom, making the sea rocky. As well, the rock, having space  
within, takes in water, becoming wet."

The Ernst smiled at her. "And, if the rock were not porous?"

"Then only the sea would become rocky, as the rock would  
retain no water upon removal. Nor, if the rock were the only one in  
the sea could the sea be said to be rocky either. Was this the only  
rock in the sea?" Only after she asked did she realize she was  
looking up at the Ernst.

His milky blue eyes shone. "You are a fine student. Take your  
place," he sighed. Eve heard the students approaching. Today, the  
Ernst quizzed his students on the nature of time and its flow. Was  
it even, like water poured from a pitcher, or variable like the wind?  
Eve imagined it was choppy like water in a stream. It generally  
flowed in one direction, but it was possible to be thrown back, with  
memory and dream, to an earlier time, only to be rushed forward  
again. She made plans to write this after class was complete.

Prince Louis came to her as he had so many times before. He  
was significantly older than his classmates, making Eve wonder  
why he was still here. His hand came to rest over her breasts,  
where she had pinned the bloom today.

"That bloom will never fade. I think his attention is not so  
constant. But mine is, as you can see." Eve set her teeth at that. She  
taunted him, but did not seek his affections. Prince Louis put his  
nose to her hair now, inhaling deeply. He sighed. "Would you taste  
as wonderful as you smell, I wonder?" His hand traced down her  
side, just off her skin. It brushed the fabric of her skirt, and she  
stepped to the side. It was not strictly permitted, but neither was  
his touch.

He sidestepped with her, grinning now. "Skittish. I like that.  
Where will you jump to next?" He moved to place his hand on her  
chest again, and she leaned away to her left, twisting from him.  
Her skirts brushed his legs. That wasn't permitted either. She  
backed away again.

He continued to pursue her as she backed herself into the  
corner. He put his hands to either side of her head, trapping her  
effectively. Finally, unable to find another response, she turned her  
eyes level to his. In them she held all of her hatred, her anger, his  
loss of honour. Would he continue to ignore the impropriety he  
was inflicting? Would he simply accept the slight she had  
delivered by staring him down?

He seemed to, showing no offence and instead dipping his  
nose to her bloom. He was nearly touching her breasts. She tried  
not to breathe while he inhaled deeply. "Smells wonderful, but I  
think that's not the bloom. I do wish our stations were not so  
distant." He pulled his arms away and turned from her.

It had been over a year since the first time he had approached  
her, but for the second time she fell to the floor in relief. She had  
nearly spat on him! He would have had her beaten severely for  
that. She sniffled, and only then realized tears streamed her face.  
She pulled a kerchief and wiped them away before rising. She took  
one more deep breath and strode to her lunch with what time  
remained.

* * *

If you'd like to read a larger sample, there are a few chapters available on Google Books. Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
